Kagerou project
by MoonRise25
Summary: Una nueva ruta modifica los destinos...
1. Introduccion y aclaraciones

Aqui yo con una nueva historia y las aclaraciones.

-Nuevamente el personaje protagonista (Izumi) pertenece a lightideas

-En Mekaku city actors hay algo a lo que se le llama "rutas" que son diferentes direcciones en las que la historia puede desarrollarse, o bien, para hacerlo más claro, son realidades alternas. La historia se desarrolla en una de estas rutas donde Izumi es parte de Mekakushi-Dan.

-Hanayo tambien pertenece a lightideas

Cualquier duda preguntenme.


	2. Capitulo 1: Reunión

Cuanto tiempo a pasado, ¿2?, ¿3 años?, no recuerdo bien, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los vi, ¿Dónde estarán ahora?, ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?- mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Hanayo me hablo- estoy aburrido, y con hambre, ¿Tenemos comida?- No, ayer se acabó- respondí- yo no quiero salir, ¿vas tú?- Olvídalo, si tú quieres comer ve tú y consigue comida- ¿Y si lo resolvemos con un volado?- sugirió Hayano- Bueno pues, escojo cruz- Lance la moneda- ¡Ja¡, ¡Salió Cara¡- Bueno, bueno, ya déjame en paz- conteste- ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hanayo-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pues porque estas más irritable de lo normal- contesto- ¿En serio?, No me di cuenta, lo siento- le brinde una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta-¡A la próxima te toca a ti ir por la comida¡- ¡De acuerdo¡- exclamo Hanayo.

Mientras caminaba reflexione sobre lo que me había dicho Hayano- _Estas más irritable de lo normal_ \- Probablemente al estar pensando en Mekakushi-Dan me irrite de más, pero por alguna extraña razón no poda dejar de pensar en ello desde la mañana.

Cuando llegue al mercado me acerque al puesto más lleno, que en este caso era el de manzanas, me abrí paso y metí algunas en mi sudadera- Esto es tan fácil- susurre, cuando estaba lista para irme mi mirada se fijó en un grupo de personas, todos llevaban sudaderas, pero, algo se me hacía familiar, ¿Qué era?, los observe con más detenimiento, esta vez uno de ellos volteo y me miró fijamente- ¡Detente ahí ladrona¡- grito el señor del puesto de manzanas-Mierda…- me puse a correr a través de las personas, finalmente llegue a un callejón y me escondí- Uff… estuvo cerca- Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?- me sobre exalte y mire de Reojo hacia donde venía la voz, acaso era, ¿Seto?, no, no podía ser, pero su voz, me era tan familiar, se me acerco- ¿Izumi?- Yo… no sé a quién te refieres- respondí, estaba dispuesta a correr cuando Seto me abrazo- No puedo creer que estés aquí…- me dijo- Seto, yo…- no sabía que decir- se alejó y me dijo- vamos, acompáñame, los demás estarán felices de verte- No sabía que decir, estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, tan feliz- O..Ok- respondí finalmente mientras lo seguía.

Así que…¿Mekakushi-Dan sigue en pie?- Sip, aunque no hemos conseguido nuevos miembros- me contesto Seto. Cuando llegamos Seto abrió la puerta y dijo- ¡Miren quien ha vuelto¡- Todos me voltearon a ver. Kido y Kano me miraron con sorpresa y Mary me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿I…izumi?- titubeo Mary, asentí con la cabeza- ¡Izumi¡-Mary se lanzó y me abrazo llorando- ¡Te extrañe mucho¡- Yo igual Mary- dije. Kido me dio un abrazo rápido -¿Acaso decidiste volverte emo durante estos años?- dijo Kano en tono de broma- Ja, a mí también me alegra verte Kano- conteste- ¿eh?, ¿Quién dijo que me alegraba verte?- dijo Kano, Kido le dio un golpe en el estómago- Ok, ok, ¡Me voy a comportar¡- dijo Kano aun adolorido por el golpe- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?- pregunto Seto.

Estamos felices de verte de nuevo Izumi, pero, ¿Qué paso contigo durante estos 3 años?- pregunto Kido- Bueno… e estado por ahí, nada concreto- conteste, y era verdad, aunque no estaba segura si debía mencionar a- ¿Mencionar a quién?- pregunto Seto-¡A nadie!- dije- Oye, acaso te olvidaste que puedo leer los pensamientos?- creo que si- dije algo avergonzada- ¿Y a quien ibas a mencionar?- pregunto Mary- Bueno, conocí a un chico y…- ¡Vaya¡, Un chico e Izumi?- dijo Kano en tono burlón- ¡solo es un amigo!- dije irritada, Kido levanto el puño- Ok, ok, ya paro- dijo Kano encogiéndose mientras esperaba el golpe, Kido bajo el puño- Mas te vale- ¿Así que conociste a alguien?- pregunto Mary- Si, asi es- conteste- ¿Y sabe algo acerca de tu "habilidad especial"- pregunto Kido- Si, lo sabe- ¿Y cómo reacciono cuando se lo dijiste?- pregunto Seto- Se sorprendió, pero yo también- ¿Por qué?- bueno, resulta que el también tenía una habilidad de ojo- conteste- ¿En serio?, ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Mary llena de curiosidad- Tengo entendido que puede ver el pasado de las personas, aunque al principio no controlaba muy bien su habilidad- Como todos- agrego Kido, asentí- ¿Y si lo hacemos miembro?- Pregunto Mary- No me parece mala idea- dijo Kido- ¿Crees que aceptaría unirse?- Creo que si- conteste- Entonces está decidido, el nuevo amigo de Izumi será el miembro número 6 del Mekakushi-Dan- dijo Kano mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa- Bueno, tengo que regresar, lo traeré conmigo mañana.

¡Izumi!- grito Hanayo cuando me vio en la puerta- ¿Qué paso contigo?, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Y por…- tranquilo estoy bien, nada malo paso- le dije a Hanayo- solo me reencontré con unos viejos amigos- ¿Qué?, ¿Te refieres al Mekakuji-Dan?- pregunto Hanayo- Si, pero la verdad es "Mekakushi-Dan" no "Mekakuji-Dan"- jejeje, lo lamento, es que es un poco confuso el nombre, ¿Entonces por eso te tardaste?- Si, y pensaba que tal vez te gustaría unirte- ¿Al Mekakushi-Dan?- asentí con la cabeza- ¿De verdad?- ¿Acaso me ves cara de broma?- le dije- No…- ¿entonces te gustaria unirte o no?- pregunte- ¡Si!- en ese caso mañana vienes conmigo, conocerás personalmente al Mekakushi-Dan.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bienvenido

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y caminamos hacia la "guarida" de Mekakushi-Dan, Hanayo se veía nervioso- ¿estás bien?- sí, solo que estoy un poco nervioso, ¿qué pasa si no me aceptan?, ¿o si no les caigo bien? Incluso tal vez...- te preocupas demasiado Hanayo, ellos mismo me sugirieron que te unieras, tranquilo, estarás bien.

Cuando llegamos le pregunte-¿listo?- si- me contestó Hanayo. Cuando abrí la puerta todos estaban despiertos, bueno, casi todos, ya que Kano estaba dormido en el sillón- Despierta idiota- dijo Kido mientras le brindaba un golpe en el brazo- !Auch¡, no tenías que golpearme- exclamo Kano- si debía- contestó Kido, Hanayo se mostró asustado por el golpe que Kido le dio a Kano- No te preocupes, Kido solo le pega a Kano- dijo Seto, Hanayo se sorprendió- leo los pensamientos, soy Seto- le tendió la mano a Hanayo- Bienvenido a Mekakushi-Dan- gracias- dijo Hanayo ya más tranquilo- Te toca a ti Kano- dijo Mary- bueno, bueno, de todos modos prefiero decir un pequeño monologo a un golpe- Kano se levantó- Bueno, bienvenido a Mekakushi-Dan, la que me lanzo un golpe es Kido nuestra líder y miembro número 1, quien te leyó los pensamientos es Seto y el número 2, yo soy Kano, el número 3, ya conoces a Izumi, ella es la miembro número 4, la chica esponjosa en Mary, número 5, y ahora tu eres el número 6- Entonces... Tengo entendido que todos tienen "habilidades especiales", si no les importa, ¿podría saber cuáles son?- pregunto Hanayo- No es molestia, ahora que lo pienso, no nos has dicho tu nombre- contestó Kido-Soy Hanayo- bueno, ahora que sabemos tu nombre, te diremos nuestras habilidades, mi habilidad es " ocultar la mirada ", puedo pasar desapercibida y también las personas a 2 metros de distancia de mí, pero el efecto desaparece si alguien me toca- dijo Kido- Mi... Mi habilidad es " contactar la mirada", puedo parar el movimiento de las personas, pero solo por poco tiempo- dijo Mary- Mi habilidad es "Robar la mirada" y con esta puedo leer o escuchar pensamientos de personas y animales- dijo Seto- Yo puedo "engañar la mirada" puedo hacer que la gente a mi alrededor veo cosas que no son, y eso es todo, ¿tengo entendido que ves el pasado de las personas?- pregunto Kano- así es- contesto Hayano- que curioso...bueno ahora si me disculpas debo echarme una siesta- Kano se recostó y se bajó la capucha- dejémoslo dormir, en fin, no es el miembro más útil- comente- tienes razón- dijo Kido

El resto del día nos pusimos al corriente, aunque nada tan relevante.

Llegada la noche Kido pregunto-por cierto, no te he preguntado, ¿dónde te has quedado durante este tiempo?- en un deposito abandonado- ¿ambos?- Si, créeme que es tan acogedor como suena- contestó Hanayo- ¿por qué no se quedan aquí?- sugirió Mary- ¿se puede?- eres parte de Mekakushi-Dan y Hanayo también, claro que se pueden quedar- dijo Seto- vamos le diré cuál será su habitación. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, pero acogedoras- bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Hanayo y fue a su habitación.

Estaba tan feliz, me emocionada formar parte de Mekakushi-Dan de nuevo, de volver a verlos, me preocupo que las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero todo seguía siendo igual, ahora esperaba con ansias lo que pudiera pasar en las semanas siguientes, sin embargo, me preocupaba que llegaran a descubrir aquello que hace tiempo había sucedido…


End file.
